


think of me.

by valvet



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Erik and his Self Hate, Explicit Consent, Intimacy, M/M, Praise Kink, probably canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: Nadir misses Erik dearly, he sees him yes; but not in the way he wishes to see him, without the mask on and more importantly, loving him like the way he used to.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Nadir Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	think of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't leave notes before a fic, but, since this is my first Phantom-related fic, I'm just gonna state it has been at least a solid two years since I've read the book, and most of my characterization of Erik comes from "~The Musical~".  
> Hope you all enjoy though!

It had been so long since he’d seen Erik, well -- Nadir did  _ see _ him, hiding behind the curtains or from the shadows, but he wanted to present himself as an idea then, not really a person. The amount of time he’d spend with the concept of The Opera Ghost more than Erik was concerning perhaps, he’d stalk and walk the halls at night, searching for something -- or perhaps he was taking a stroll. During those moments, Nadir tried to steer away from Erik, the man would put himself into a trance when taking his role like any actor does, and considering what he was like as a whole -- it was best not to get in the way. 

But still... It wasn’t like he actively didn’t want to see him, quite the opposite! The times when Erik was more comfortable than fake, he enjoyed his company, that's why he stuck around after all, put his entire life on the line just to see him go further on in life. Did he regret it partially now? Oh definitely, but at least he tried, any man should try.

Attempting to find the time when things weren't bad, so he could see Erik was a different story, sure, Nadir understood why Erik did these things, mostly out of spite and half of a whole mix of problems that he had, but that didn’t mean he hated having to convince people that nothing was wrong. Alas, the time came in the night where nobody was awake, and nobody cared to ask any more questions, and more importantly, stop searching for answers. 

By the time Nadir had managed to get down into Erik’s “lair” (it was more like a house, but, if Erik told him it was a lair, then so be it), it was around quarter to one at night, and of course, Erik was awake, still dressed for the day and more importantly, looking like the devil had strangled the joy out of him.

“Nadir,” Erik’s voice sounded even worse, “Why on God's earth are you here?” 

“I wished to see you, it has...been quite a while since I’ve gotten to be around you” Even if Erik started off with poison on his lips, it quickly ceased as he softly smiled, albeit pain still behind those eyes of his.

“That is true, how long do you think it's been? Months?” 

“Four weeks,” Nadir replied, at least one of them was good at math, “It's hard not to talk to you, my Erik” 

“It's harder for me not to scream at those damn fools running this place,” and yet, as quickly as it begins, it ends. “Thinking I’m not of concern, not a thing -- Do these men even think? I wish for my salary and operations of my opera house, nothing more -- and this is the praise I get from it?” Usually, sympathizing with the rich was difficult, but at least they had reason not to pay him the money, it was more than a lot, and much of it wasn’t used, instead burned, for no reason other than spite.

Nadir put a hand to his shoulder.

“You’re getting yourself into a tizzy, Erik, they will...come around eventually, I can make sure of that” His eyes widened.

“You will?”

“Anything you need and I will attempt to aid in,” 

“Nadir…” Erik put a hand to his own mouth and sighed, thank heaven for Erik being so damn pale, the blush was obvious. “Why must you care about a monster like me that much?”

“I care because I love you, you know that” It always ended up as this song and dance, even back before France he was like this, asking, praying to him why he stayed. 

“But why? Any other man has the same talent as I and could...suit your needs for a handsome man better than a beast like me could ever do,” right on time. Nadir would always say the same thing.

“No man makes me as happy as you do, Erik” Perhaps not happy now, but back then, definitely, at least then Erik wasn't as bloodthirsty, he was quiet, reserved in his actions and the rage boiled inside of course, but it wasn’t what drove him. 

“Christ... You should’ve been a poet, your words could make any man go mad,” Nadir chuckled at that, definitely had a point, he could’ve done so much -- but, alas, life takes you in strange places.

“Perhaps,” he began, “But I prefer speaking words for your ears, no man can give the same reaction to it as you do, my Erik” 

“Going to -- kill me here with that,” to his own surprise, Erik took him by the hand, not that he minded, being physical with him was something Nadir enjoyed very much but, barely did they ever do it. “Could you -- would you let me kiss you?” Oh, Nadir liked that idea very much.

“Mhm, I’d always let you, Erik” Like a man who never did it before, Erik gently kissed him on the neck, hands shaking the entire time, “Remember when I first kissed you?”

“Oh... I do, Nadir, had your hands on my face and took the words out of my mouth” He moved his lips up into his jaw, “You were the only one who...did that to me before,” 

Nadir had to keep Erik from talking when he did that, his face red as the mosaic stones in the Mosque, he missed that, when it was so intimate and quiet.

More importantly, it was much more difficult for Erik to figure out he had an erection, the French always appreciated tighter pants from what he saw, and it wasn’t the most...comfortable, it definitely had the perks of seeing how desperate Erik was already getting.

It was uncalled-for, but Nadir couldn’t help but slip a hand into Erik’s pants and--

“Shit--!” 

“Are you alright?--”

“You dolt of course I am just...mhm please?” Oh, he was  _ begging _ , certainly hadn’t seen that in a while, especially from his lips, but, it was a welcomed change from the demands.

“I see,” Nadir managed himself to get on top of Erik’s legs, “Do you want to...fuck me?” He’s said it plenty of times to Erik before, but it's always so difficult to say it.

“Oh God... I really do but -- I don’t wish to hurt you,” 

“You won’t” Nadir didn’t mind the repetitiveness of it all, they’d have the same conversations when this would happen, but wasn’t that the point of love? To say the same things until they become even more meaningful? “I’ll give you three strikes across the back if you have,” 

Erik sighed and kissed Nadir again, before struggling to get his cock out of his pants, he didn’t have to see it to remember it though; the entire length of Erik’s body, every single scar and adjusted joint was memorized. Even the time they’d spend apart, months, years even, he never could forget him.

Then, he felt Erik’s hands hold him closer, and at last, Nadir felt Erik’s cock against his ass. He put his head into his neck the best he could, even if he was taller than him by a slight amount, didn’t stop the fact that Erik, as a person, was not easy to physically get close to at all.

When he first thrust in, Nadir barely could contain a groan at that, even if he knew Erik’s body, he never could get used to the feeling inside of him. 

“Erik -- You’re doing such a good job,” That got him going every single time, Erik gritted his teeth, and he whined.

“A--Ah! Please…” Nadir gave him a kiss to the neck.

“Mhm? Could you thrust a bit harder for me, my Erik?” And he did, for sure he did, the entirety of Nadir’s cock pulsed, he’d take anything he gave him at this point, he loved him more than any man he’d ever met. The entirety of his head swelled as he guided one of Erik’s free hands under his pants and to his cock, even with his horrible nails, he managed to stroke him quite well

“Little -- bit harder? On my cock that is…” Nadir could barely contain his pleasure; he continued on, Erik tilted his head up as he grunted.

“Nnm, angel please let me -- cum? Can I for you?”

“Please do Erik, I--I love you” 

And he did, just like he did before, and all the times he would again. 

Nadir would wake up the night morning with roses by his bed, and more importantly, Erik in his mind, at least now perhaps, he’d want to spend more time with him. Hopefully he’d love him the same.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i implied erik doesn't love him the way nadir does, no i won't explain <3


End file.
